You, me and the baby
by ellendfan
Summary: Picks up a when Kate has had the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was glad to get home. Recently, it was the one thing she looked forward to, coming home to her family, instead of going to work. She walked straight through the hallway to the kitchen, knowing where they would be without calling out.

"Hello sweetheart...have you had a nice day?" She grabbed the baby's chubby little hand and brought it to her lips.

Kate turned around to greet Caroline only to be dismayed when she realised Caroline was speaking to Olivia. She hated being jealous of her own daughter but she couldn't help it. The months her and Caroline had spent before Olivia was born was blissful and the couple of weeks Caroline had taken off when the baby was born was nice. But, since Caroline had gone back to work she seemed to focus all her attention on Olivia when she got home.

Caroline undid the fastening on the baby bouncer and pulled Olivia into her arms, "I've missed you today, yes i have, i have, but, you know what little one?... Today is friday and do you know what that means?...Yes, it means your mum is home for the whole weekend. Yes it does." She bounced the baby gently in her arms while gazing into her eyes, amazed how she could feel so much love for her, as if she was her own.

"Dinner will be twenty minutes." Kate glanced at her waiting for a reply but Caroline's eyes was still fixed on the baby. "I'm going for a shower!"

Olivia started to giggle at Caroline making funny faces.

Kate stormed out of the room and upstairs to the room she shared with Caroline. She stripped her clothes off and made her way into their en suite bathroom. She turned the shower on and stood under the hot water and let her tears fall with the droplets, she leaned back to the shower wall and sobbed.

Caroline was blissfully unaware how Kate had been feeling recently, she had noticed that Kate had been a bit distant but had just put it down to her hormones.

"And how was your day hunny?" she glanced around the room when she got to reply, "Kate?" She heard the shower running upstairs.

"Well, that's funny, your mammy didn't say she was going in the shower, did she? Well, let's get you changed little one and ready for bed. Then, your mammy and i are going to have a nice dinner together and talk. Perhaps we can see what's upsetting her, eh? What do you think? Oh, you think that's funny do you?"

Twenty minutes later Caroline was dishing the food out when Kate come down looking beautiful and fresh faced from the shower. Caroline still couldn't believe she had her back, she really had thought she had blown it with her. Even though months had passes since that horrible weekend away it still hurt Caroline to think that she could have lost it all. It had been good before that weekend but nowhere near to how perfect it was now. She swore to herself, the night that Kate came back to the wedding, that she would spend every day showing Kate how much she loved her.

"I've put Olivia to bed, food's ready, i'm just dishing up. Mmm, it smells delicious." Caroline walked both of their plates over to the table.

"Red or white?" Caroline said when holding up the wine glasses.

"Kate?" She looked at Kate leaning on the island.

"What?...Sorry..." Kate replied, clearly distracted.

Caroline walked over to her and lazily wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" she gently asked, while running the back of her hand down her cheek.

Kate couldn't lift her eyes to look at her because she knew as soon as she did she would be crying. She gently pushed her away and made her way to the table.

"I'm fine!" She grimaced without looking back.

Caroline looked over in disbelief, she was sure she was missing something. She folded her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" she said, a little more forceful than intended but Kate was worrying her.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you being so distant?"

"I'm being distant? You can talk!"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Caroline closing the gap between them.

"You've been home well over half an hour Caroline and this is the first time you have spoken to me." Kate shot back, her lip quivering, tears threatening to fall.

"I've been dealing with the baby."

"Yes, that's my point Caroline. You're ALWAYS dealing with the baby." The tears started falling and Kate needed to get out of there. She was halfway down the corridor when Caroline shouted,

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get out of here." She slammed the front door behind her.

Caroline remained looking at the front door waiting for Kate to return. When she didn't she slumped into a chair and let her own tears fall. She had screwed up yet again. How could she have gotten it so wrong that Kate would start to feel jealous of their daughter. She sloshed some red wine into a glass and took a big gulp and waited for the love of her life to return so she could sort this mess out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your feedback, first fanfic i've written so glad you're enjoying. Here's the next chapter**

Caroline busied herself in the kitchen waiting for Kate to return, she covered over their dinner and put in the oven and cleaned the kitchen. She had been gone well over an hour and Caroline was starting to worry. Where the hell was she? She could understand that Kate had felt neglected recently because Caroline had thought to herself on many occasions that they never seemed to get any time to themselves. But had she been that bad? Caroline tried to remember the last time she told Kate she loved her just because she could, it had been a while, a long while. I mean they hadn't had sex in a week and the last couple of times they had, it had been hurried because of fear of waking the baby or that Caroline had to be up early for work and most of the times it had been Kate who had initiated it. "Shit!" She exclaimed while running a hand through her hair. Caroline glanced up to the clock, eight pm, i'll give her till nine and if she's not back i'll go looking for her, Caroline thought to herself.

The phone startled her from her thoughts and she rushed to it thinking it maybe Kate. "Hello..."

"Hi, mum."

"Laurence. You ok? Is Sam's mum still dropping you home from rugby?"

"Um...well that's why i'm ringing. Sam's mum said if it's ok with you I could stay at Sam's tonight. So, can i?"

"Oh, i don't think so Laurence, you haven't got a change of clothes or anything."

"Please mum? I can wear my uniform back home in the morning. Please..."

Caroline remained silent. Maybe it would be better if he stayed out tonight. At least when Kate gets in they would be able to talk with no interruptions.

"Ok, let me speak to Sam's mum to make sure it really is ok with her."

She could hear Laurence talking in the background,

"Hello, it's Sam's mum."

"Hi, it's Caroline, are you sure you're ok for him to spend the night there? I know how much of a nag he can be."

"Yes, it's fine Caroline. If you're happy for him to stay out that is..."

"Well, ok then, great! Perhaps we can have Sam to stay over next Saturday?"

"Yes, i'm sure he'd like that. I'll pass you back to Laurence now. Bye Caroline."

"Bye bye."

"So can i mum?"

"Alright, but i will be picking you up at ten. Oh and Laurence...be good!"

"I will mum, bye."

"Love you."

"You too, bye"

She poured herself another glass of wine and sat on a breakfast stool. She glanced up to the clock, ten past eight. She couldn't sit there like a lemon waiting so she got some work from school out of her handbag. She started reading through the budget for the next academic year and was soon engrossed. She didn't hear Kate come in until she cleared her throat. Caroline glanced up to see her leaning against the door frame just inside the kitchen.

"You're back!" She removed her glasses from her face and put them onto the worktop.

"Where's Laurence?" Kate asked her gently, keeping her eyes fixed to the floor.

"He's staying at Sam's, he rung not long after you left." Caroline let her eyes roam over the other woman's body. God she was gorgeous. "Where have you been?" She asked firmly.

"I needed to think, get my head straight." Kate replied quietly her stoic gaze still remaining on the floor.

Caroline could feel her heart start to race, she's going to finish with me she thought to herself. Please god, don't let her finish with me. She put her headmistress face on and tried to hold her emotions together, "And?" She asked not able to look at the younger woman now and preferring to look at a spot on the breakfast bar that she must have missed when cleaning.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have rushed out like that and I'm sorry that I'm jealous of our daughter spending time with you..." The tears started falling and the last bit was more of a whisper, "when i don't."

Caroline shot up from the breakfast bar and hurried over to Kate in the doorway. Relief flooding over her when she realised Kate wasn't finishing with her. She wrapped the slightly taller woman up in her arms, her own tears starting to fall.

"No, it's me who should be apologising. I haven't spent any time with you recently, you have every reason to feel neglected. I'm sorry Kate, i love you. I can't believe i have made you feel this way, i am so sorry."

Kate pulled back slightly to look at the older woman, she gently placed her hand under Caroline's chin and brought the older woman's lips to meet hers. Their kisses were slow and tentative, each trying to show the other just how much they meant but it wasn't long before they became frenzied. Caroline backed Kate to the door and kissed her hard. Their tongues entwining with each other hungrily. Kate broke of the kiss, her breathing hard, "Wow!" She exclaimed. "I need you now, take me to bed!" She demanded huskily Caroline smiled and grabbed the other woman's hand to lead her to the bedroom.

"You're wish is my command!" She said with a sly grin. She had no intention of rushing things tonight, she was going to show Kate just how much she loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains. She automatically reached out for her lover and was dismayed to feel the sheets cold and no sign of Kate. She squinted at the clock but couldn't make out the numbers without her glasses and remembered bringing Kate to bed quite hastily the night before and leaving her glasses on the worktop. She smiled and stretched remembering their shenanigans the night before. She plodded out of bed, put her dressing gown on and went in search of the love of her life.

Kate was in the kitchen washing the dishes from her breakfast. Caroline sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Good morning, gorgeous." She said while kissing her neck.

Kate craned her neck to give her better access and relaxed into Caroline's body, "morning sleepy, i thought you were never going to get up."

"Well, i wouldn't have if my gorgeous girlfriend..." She planted another kiss on Kate's neck, "had stayed in bed with me..."

"You're insatiable! You know that don't you?" Kate laughed.

"I didn't hear you complain last night Miss McKenzie." Caroline retorted huskily.

Kate turned around to face her, mainly because Caroline kissing her neck was driving her wild and secondly to reciprocate some of the kissing. She leaned into Caroline and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Coffee?"

"Mmm, in a minute," replied Caroline, capturing Kate's lips with her own, she kissed her tenderly, "Hi".

"Hi" Kate smirked, she loved playful Caroline. It was a side of her that came out rarely and when it did Kate was blessed that she was one of the very few people who got to witness it. She placed another quick kiss to the beautiful head's lips and headed over to the other side of the kitchen to make the coffee.

Caroline pouted and leant on the worktop, "Olivia have you up early this morning?"

"Not too early, about seven ish."

"I was so exhausted i didn't hear her, sorry." She looked at Kate lovingly.

"And whose fault was that Dr Elliott?" Kate giggled. She poured the coffee from the perculator into Caroline's mug and passed it to her.

"You know what they say sweetheart..." It was Caroline's turn to smirk, "It takes two to tango."

Kate looked at her lovingly and smiled widely. She poured some coffee into her own mug and took a sip.

"Where is Olivia anyway?" Caroline asked looking round the room.

"She's on her play mat in the living room, hasn't been in there long."

Caroline picked up her glasses from the worktop and glanced at the clock. "Shit! Is that the time?"

Kate laughed, "Yes, you must have been really exhausted, i didn't want to wake you. You look really cute asleep."

Caroline took a big gulp of her coffee, "thanks...i think. I'm supposed to be picking Laurence up at ten, i'm never going to get there on time!" She ran a hand through her hair. "Have you seen my phone?"

Kate looked up at the clock, half nine, and her girlfriend hadn't even showered yet. She was right she was never going to get there on time. "I could go and get him?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, you fed Olivia her night feed, you were up with her this morning and now you want to go and get Laurence, i feel like a right lazy cow."

Kate walked around the island and put her hands on Caroline's hips. "I want to and besides it's not your fault your older and have trouble keeping up with your young bird." She smacked Caroline's bum playfully.

"Oh?..is that right?" Caroline smiled putting her hands on Kate's hips. She leant in for a kiss, "see. how i remember it, i had no trouble keeping up with you, it's just the morning after..." and leant in for another kiss.

Kate moved away from her and picked up her mobile, "So where does Sam live?"

"His address is in my diary." Caroline rummaged through her handbag and passed Kate her diary.

"Ok, shan't be long." Kate shouted while making her way through the kitchen door. Caroline called after her.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You too." The front door slammed.

Caroline made her way into the living room, coffee in hand, she needed time to come around before showering. Olivia was squirming on the play mat trying to reach the dangling mirror, never quite getting there though. Caroline smiled. She couldn't believe how much she looked like Kate. She wondered if John had felt this way towards their children when they were born. Probably not. The only person John ever cared about was himself. She couldn't remember him spending an awful lot of time with the boys when they were growing up, she had to nag at him to play with them or hold them while she showered or made dinner. What had she ever seen in him she wondered. Olivia's cry brought her out of her thoughts. She bent down to pick her up.

"Alright, sweetheart. Are you bored now? Yes? Time for snuggles then." She nestled the baby into her arms and started humming gently. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Caroline put her into her basket and sat back down to finish her coffee. Cold. Great. It was going to be one of those days she just knew it. She went back into the kitchen, careful to leave the door open so she could hear Olivia when she cried. She poured another black coffee and turned to sit down only to see her mother waving by the patio doors. Definitely going to be one of those days. She let her in.

"Are you unwell?" Celia asked making her way into the kitchen.

"Nope just had a lie in."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, your in your dressing gown at this time of the morning."

"Like i said mother, i had a lie in."

"Where's Kate and the baby?"

"Kate has gone to pick Laurence up from Sam's and Olivia's asleep in the living room."

"So why are you so late getting up? It's not like you Caroline." Celia asked clearly concerned for Caroline.

"If you must know Kate and I argued and spent quite a bit of time making up." Caroline blushed.

"What did you argue about?"

Celia must not have heard the last bit or chose to ignore it, Caroline didn't know which. "She's upset that we don't get to spend a lot of time together and when i am home, i spend time with the baby."

"She's jealous?...Of you spending time with the baby?"

"Well yes...i mean no, it's just i don't spend any time with her to be specific."

"So have you sorted it now?"

"Yes, hence the making up." Caroline replied exasperated. She was still half asleep and this was not a conversation she wanted to have with her mother first thing in the morning.

"Well Alan and I are staying tonight, if you want to take Kate out to dinner or something."

"Really? Do you mean you'd watch Olivia?"

"No, Caroline! We'd watch the house! Of course we'd watch Olivia."

"Oh mum, you're the best." Caroline arose from the breakfast stool and hugged her mother.

"I'm not saying we'll have her all night mind."

"No of course not, we can be home by half ten. Are you sure it won't be too much for you?"

"We'll be fine. What time do you want us over?"

"Half six ok? I'll cook for you and Alan tomorrow as a thank you."

"Ok see you later love, bye"

Celia was gone. Caroline was excited about taking Kate out, it had been a while. She started browsing the internet on her phone to find a decent restaurant to take her to. She wanted something expensive but romantic. She came across the Clocktower restaurant, the reviews were excellent. This would be the place. She dialled the number into her phone and rang to make a reservation, she wanted to get it done before Kate got back so she could surprise her tonight. She spoke to an experienced receptionist and made the booking for seven pm, she was careful to make clear Kate's nut allergy and wanted to make sure neither of their food contained nuts or would be prepared around the nuts. The receptionist sounded confused as to why Caroline couldn't eat them but Caroline thought to herself they'll realise soon enough when we arrive as i don't intend on keeping my hands off her tonight. Next she booked a taxi for quarter to seven and then started cleaning the kitchen down before Kate come home. The excitement about the night ahead had put a spring in her step, she couldn't wait to see Kate's face.


End file.
